


When The Liar Tells The Truth

by Warriortheninja



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriortheninja/pseuds/Warriortheninja
Summary: Furfur is an Earl of Hell that is known to be a scoundrel, matchmaker, and most importantly, a liar. Many demons keep their distance around this man until he meets a fellow deer, the radio demon himself, Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. I Know What You’re Gonna Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve heard about Furfur when I was researching about the goetia demons and demonology in general. I made a joke to myself saying that Alastor and Furfur would be a good couple in canon if Al wasn’t aro. My shock when I heard Vivzie stated that his romantic interests are secret.
> 
> So before you read! I’m not very strong with grammar like commas and a few other things.

The fire crackled and popped in the old brick fireplace as a black deer demon sat in a red leather chair with a content smile on his face. In his hands was a powder white porcelain teacup and dish that was filled with some sort of bitter tea. It’s smell was strong enough to make the whole room smell like it but he didn’t mind. He took a small sip of tea and relinquished a tiny sigh. Everything seemed to be at peace. 

The living room’s doors opened by a small petite imp wearing butlers clothing. He was breathing heavily and there was a worrisome look upon his face. Furfur twitched his ear towards the imp which allowed them to enter. He bowed before beginning to speak. “Earl Furfur, King Lucifer would like to talk with you.” They stated. Furfur snorted in disdain. He already knew what Mr. Magne wanted from him. Quickly, Furfur rose to his hooves and stormed through the hallways towards the dining hall where his ‘guest’ would be. 

Doors slammed opened when the demon came in. His anger towards the King of Pride was noticeable yet Lucifer didn’t seem to care. He just kept the same old obnoxious smile. “May we talk?” Lucifer asked, moving his hand towards the chair at the other end of the long table. Furfur growled towards his king but walked to the chair and sat. His fingers locked together and stared at the other. The intensity in his gaze could kill any denizen of Hell. Lucifer snapped his fingers for a cup of tea. “Would you like some?” He asked, his condensing smile boiling all the blood in Furfur’s body. “I already know what you’re gonna ask me so ask me.” Lucifer laughed. “Always to the point my good friend!” He took a sip of his tea with a grimace. 

“Ugh, such horrendous taste. There is nothing else to drink?” 

“Lucifer...” 

“Ah, yes, the matter at hand. Aren’t you going to marry anyone?” 

There it was. Furfur snarled to his guest with a slam of the table. “You always seem to ask me such silly question! Why does it matter for me to marry so much to you? I hold no status in any of the damn rings. No reason for my hellspawn to exist.” Lucifer shook his head and clicked his tongue. 

“Haven’t I already told you multiple times?” 

“Yes and I’ve given my honest answer to you.” 

Furfur’s voice went deep. 

“I’m not looking for someone in my life. I’m not looking for an heir that’s just going to die when the rings no longer thrive.” 

King Lucifer groaned. “I was honestly hoping you’d be lying like usual but I’m sadly mistaken...again.” Furfur nodded. “Sadly you are. Now please leave.” In a flash of smoke the goetia earl vanished to his chambers. 

—————————————————————————————

“No respect!” The screeching, snarling, and growling was heard throughout the whole palace. The earl was angry which meant no mercy to anyone. All the imps coward in fear in the servant quarters hoping that they wouldn’t be called by their master. Pacing back and forth in his bedroom, Furfur clawed the walls, chewed the furniture, and recked the whole thing. “Told him multiple times already. Fool expects me to change my answer each time!” 

In the corner of the room sat an old tortoiseshell cat grooming away at its pelt with what seemed to be an amused smirk. “You mock me Kameko?” The cat stopped. “I wouldn’t dream of it, master!” It purred, going back to licking her paw. Furfur snarled. 

“It seems to me that you are!” 

“Oh, please I wouldn’t dream of doing so!” 

“It seems like you would.” 

Furfur padded on all four to his feline companion in disarray. His hand slammed onto one of the cat’s two tails and pulled. “Why you son of bitch!” She screeched. “I’m not mocking you for Hell’s sake now let me go!” The demon gave a distasteful snort before letting the pompous yokai go. Kameko hissed and fled away through a hole in the wall that was once used by the large demonic rodents that haunted the cities and abandoned houses. A heavy sigh left the demon’s mouth. He had grown tired from his tantrum that he flopped into his ruined bed. The darkness settled in him that he didn’t bother changing into night clothes or getting under what remained of the duvet. He just needed sleep.


	2. Heading Out

The Pentagram City smelled of sulfur, death and failures as Furfur walked the crowded streets. Denizens laughed and fought in alleys ways over the stupidest of items like stolen jewelry and even _toys _. His nose crumpled every time he saw the usual whores and beggars on almost every corner. Their contaminated fingers grabbings at his fine clothing as he walked by. He hated the city yet loved it in some strange way. It got his kicks by watching terrible people from all walks of life clustered into an area just fighting to get that golden prize of being the top dog yet he hated them. He hated them because they could be _normal _for the lack of sense in the term. They were once breathing mortals that done horrible things to get their asses dropped down into Hell but then that was it. They could continue on with their evil ways. Furfur couldn’t do that. He was born a goetia demon and will die as a goetia demon. He was a count of Hell and that was all. He wasn’t the most powerful demon in all of Hell yet still held power as a looming figure head and...that was it. He had a job in Hell and that’s all.____

____As he walked he noticed the sounds of crushing metal and screaming. There was a smell of a type of magic. It was familiar yet not at the same time. He decided to investigate out of his own boredom. Peering behind the corner he noticed a large air ship entangled in large black tentacles that came from a large glowing portal. Screams erupted from the ship but that wasn’t the thing that interested him. It was a denizen that stood with a group who watched an stared. A large sneer was plastered on his face as he hand glowed a bright red. Even from far away Furfur could smell the iron. Blood magic. The sound of static rang through his ears but he pushed it away to watch the scene. In a final burst of magic the machine was destroyed and left into bits on the ground. Furfur snarled with laughter. “Who is that man?” He chuckled, watching as he turned on a heel and laughed in delight. He was talking with the group before leading them back to a large hotel. _The Happy Hotel _.___ _ _ _

______Furfur grit his teeth when they walked into the wretched building. His fur was on edge as he scanned up and down the large frame and wacky design that was the building. Once regaining his composure he stood straight and continued to walk. There was a feeling of anger as he couldn’t talk to the man who managed to use such magic but there could always be other times. It wasn’t a big deal._ _ _ _ _ _

______————————————————————————————-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Alastor was in the kitchen of the hotel cooking dinner for everyone. He smiled genuinely as the smell of spices, chicken, and shrimp filled the place as the jambalaya was almost done. As he turned the stove off a chill ran up his spine. He shivered and looked behind him then to the entrance way and window. He huffed. “Estella I know that’s you so come on out.” He laughed, turned again to notice the tall feminine figure of a demoness. She had white powered skin and long black hair tied up in a braid held by bands and pins. In a perfect contrast, she wore a blood red dress that was tight at the waist but flowing for the skirt. It exposed all of her shoulders and collarbone. Four horns protruded from her head. Two pointing to the sky while two pointed to the ground. Then there was the ruby jewelry that adorned her horns, neck, wrists and fingers. Alastor bowed playfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good evening madame.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, stop it!” She waved a playful hand. “I’m no madam.” Alastor laughed as he walked towards Estella to trap her into a hug. “It’s been awhile.” She moaned, shaking her head disappointed. “Such a busy man. Started feeling like you forgot about me.” Alastor shook his head. “Of course not! How could I forget my favorite demon in all of this wretched place!” He swooped Estella into another hug. The feeling on not wanting to let go ran so deep in his dark heart. The overlord laughed as she pulled out of Alastor’s hold. “Oh, mamá would be upset to know you left the jambalaya all by itself!” She stirred the pot a few quick times before lifting it off the stove. No oven mittens needed. Gingerly she placed it onto a pot glove to prevent the counter from burning. “Turn that stove off now dear.” She said, pointing to the still burning fire. “Why of course!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Both overlords set dinner up. Playing large bowls down onto the counter and individually poured the right amount into them. “Are you staying for dinner?” Alastor asked suddenly. His eyes looked to the fiery demoness. There was a solemn look in her eyes as she looked down into a bowl. _Again. _“I’m sorry love bug but...” she paused. Alastor pat Estella’s shoulder and felt the saddened heat radiate off. “I understand. You need to find him.” Estella snapped her head up.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m so close Al!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know you are.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Estella heard the strain in Alastor’s voice. How it shifted to its normal tune. The tune that Estella knew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
